When You Mix Red and Blue
by Jason Todd the Red Hood
Summary: Richard John Wayne-Grayson. Robin. Boy Wonder of not only Gotham, but now also Jump City. Seen as a hero, and the poster-boy of Justice and everything that was good. Who would have ever thought that he would risk his reputation for the likes of a criminal? But let's step back to just before Dick discovered his feelings for this scum of the city…


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction, or the show itself. All rights to these characters and the show go to their respectable owners. I only own the text.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Jason Peter Todd [Wayne-Grayson] here. :) I know it has been a long time since I wrote a story, and if you try to find my first attempt at a fanfic, good luck. I deleted it. Anyway, this is my SECOND attempt at a fanfic, and before we get on with this story, I would like to give partial credit to a good friend of mine who we call Tim Drake, for helping me write a very bad poem. There will be a mention of Batman: Under the Red Hood, seeing as Red X will be Jason Todd in this particular fic.

I will also thank Richard Grayson for proofreading my story before I posted it.

* * *

When You Mix Red and Blue

Richard John Wayne-Grayson. Robin. Boy Wonder of not only Gotham, but now also Jump City. Seen as a hero, and the poster-boy of Justice and everything that was good. Who would have ever thought that he would risk his reputation for the likes of a criminal? But let's step back to just before Dick discovered his feelings for this scum of the city…

* * *

The Titans were all lounging around today. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and eating their way to the last slice of pizza, which we all know they would fight over when the time came. Starfire was watching them with an awe-struck look on her face. Raven was meditating and fighting off her inner demons, as she often was. And where was their leader? Being well… Robin, he was locked in his room doing God knows what.

That's when the alarm sounded. A simple bank robbery in progress, being held by a not-so simple bad guy, Red X. Or should we say Red X the second? Everyone immediately stopped what he or she was doing and ran to meet in the main room. "Bank robbery in progress," the half man, half robot, all Titan stated loudly. The still-assembling Titans could hear his voice echo through the halls. "And who is the criminal behind the stealing of the money, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked, in her strangely proper way of talking. But before said friend could answer, another cut him off. "Guys, it's Red X!" BB all but shouted in Raven's ear. She shot him half a glare, but that was enough to shut him up, and he scratched the back of his neck while giving her a cheeky grin. Robin shot the screen a quick glance, trying to remain outwardly emotionless, as per usual. "Titans, go!" came his all too familiar quote. They sprang into action.

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the crime, they noticed confused policemen and a seemingly untouched bank safe. The chief of police strolled up to the teens that were exchanging their own puzzled glances. "We checked the safe. Not a dime was stolen. However, there was a note found addressed to Robin." Said hero's eyebrow rose slightly, and his index finger twitched as he said more than he asked, "From Red X." " It seems that way," the chief said, nodding once and handing the Boy Wonder a neatly sealed note. "Dude, Robin, what's it say, what's it say?" the changeling yelled. The masked teen only shrugged once and squinted at the note as a way of saying, 'I don't have a clue.' He then made his way over to the R-Cycle, deep in his thoughts and a strange passing of excitement.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it, the first chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story of course will pick up within the next few chapters. Please, review… and you know… do whatever else you want to do. I will take all reviews into consideration for what I may change in the next chapters.

Until then,

The Red Hood. ;)


End file.
